bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatal Spark Bonnie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840115 |no = 8118 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 160, 165, 170, 175 |normal_distribute = 50, 25, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175 |bb_distribute = 18, 16, 17, 16, 17, 16 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young girl from the mysterious world of Paskua who looks suspiciously like a rabbit. Growing restless thanks to all the annoying comments she received about her appearance, Bonnie became indifferent to those around her, caring very little for anything that was not meant to make her stronger. Dreaming of becoming an expert markswoman, she trained every day by taking down targets she had set throughout the forest. She learned to use her innate speed to take out several targets at once, a skill that became extremely useful whilst on the actual battlefield. Little by little people began to fear the power of her roaring cannon, as well as that of her cunning, but most of her opponents still refused to give her any credit as a warrior. Bonnie used this flawed point of view of theirs against them, blowing them to smithereens when they least expected it. |summon = Would you stop ogling me like that? I'm a fighter, not a stuffed toy! You better remember that. |fusion = I still need more practice! Wanna volunteer as my target? |evolution = Time to get serious! Say goodbye the adorable Bonnie and welcome this femme fatale instead! | hp_base = 3220 |atk_base = 1360 |def_base = 1220 |rec_base = 870 | hp_lord = 4744 |atk_lord = 1944 |def_lord = 1744 |rec_lord = 1244 | hp_anima = 5336 |rec_anima = 1086 |atk_breaker = 2102 |def_breaker = 1586 |atk_guardian = 1786 |def_guardian = 1902 |rec_guardian = 1165 |def_oracle = 1665 | hp_oracle = 4507 |rec_oracle = 1481 | hp_bonus = 450 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 180 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 12 |ls = Floppy Ears |lsdescription = Large boost to BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Hare Blast |bbdescription = 6 combo Fire, Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies & chance of inflicting a random status |bbnote = 55% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840114 |evointo = 840116 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 40133 |evomats3 = 860034 |evomats4 = 810034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Bonnie2 }}